1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to sealing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for wiper seals on cylinders.
2. Description of Related Art
Sealing systems may be used in many industrial applications in order to isolate components from dirty or otherwise undesirable environmental conditions. In certain applications, sealing systems may be arranged to wipe or otherwise clean linearly reciprocating components that may transition between a location upstream of the seal and a location downstream of the seal. The sealing system proximate the reciprocating components may be subjected to wear and eventually degrade, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the sealing system and potentially allowing dirt and debris to enter the downstream side of the seal.